okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Totsusahime
'''Totsusahime/Princess Totsusa' (兎津叉姫) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the princess of the Totsusa Kingdom and the daughter of Artamos. Appearance Totsusahime has long dark brown hair cut into a Hime cut, raceless white skin, orange eyes, a small fang protruding from the top right of her mouth, and red nails. She wears a red bunny ear headband, a red furisode with its hem and ends of the sleeves fading into orange, a yellow nagajuban (kimono undergarment), orange obi, white tabi (socks), and red zōri (footwear), with the thong being yellow. In her in-game appearance however, the sleeves faded to a lighter red, there were flower shapes on her furisode, and the thong of her footwear was a darker red. Personality Totsusahime is shown to be quite childish, seeing as she started crying when she didn't get to slaughter Uomihime. She is also described a selfish crybaby. She has a bad temper and is prone to crying and getting flustered easily. Deep-Sea Prisoner stated that she used to be an egoistic little brat but became more mature after the events of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. However, Deep-Sea Prisoner also confirmed that her violent side still shows sometimes. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub She is also shown to be a sadistic killer, often enjoying killing her soldiers quite often, acting in a way similar to Moge-ko. Background Totsusahime is the daughter of Artamos, the ruler of the Totsusa Kingdom. By default, Totsusahime is a princess of the Totsusa Kingdom. Appearances ''Minor'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Totsusahime appears as a minor antagonist in the first portion of the game, and later becomes an ally in the second portion of the game while the Sea of Death invades the Blue Sea. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Artamos Artamos is Totsusahime's father; they seem close. Artamos is highly protective of his daughter, going to great lengths to keep her happy and safe. Uomihime Uomihime was Totsusahime's "enemy" in the first portion of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, due to a misunderstanding fabricated by the Sea of Death. After reconciling over the misunderstanding, they become allies, developing an almost sisterly relationship. Totsusa Soldier Totsusa Soldiers are Totsusahime's underlings, who fight for their princess. Hofuru Hofuru is Totsusahime's underling, they seem to have a good relationship. Other Characters Battle Statistics Gallery In-game photos i-Totsusa.png|''Totsusahime's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' bio_Totsusahime.png|''Princess Totsusa's bio'' bio_PrincessTosatsu.png|''Princess Totsusa's bio (pre-1.04 update)'' Battlecard_Totsusahime.png|''Princess Totsusa's battle card'' Battlecard Tosatsu.png|''Princess Totsusa's battle card (pre-1.04 update)'' Tonkatsuhime.png Friends.png WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Manga Watgbsmanga15.png Deep-Sea Prisoner Banners Halloween2016.gif Official artwork Tosapounding.jpeg Bunny sketch.jpeg 647 (1).png 664.png 682 (1).png 852.png 302 (1).png 303 (1).png 1085.png|Rabbit sattyan.png No.4545.png Trivia * Her name was changed shortly after releasing the Wadanohara manga. Why this was done was unknown. ** "Totsusa" means "Instant." ** Before it was changed, Totsusahime's name was "Tosatsuhime." (屠殺姫) *** Tosatsu literally means "slaughter", making her name mean "slaughter princess", and her kingdom "slaughter kingdom". ** The Tosatsu Kingdom's name is also changed to "Totsusa Empire". ** "Princess Tosatsu" was changed to "Princess Totsusa" in the 1.04 update of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. * As stated in the physical copy of volume one of the manga, her favourite colour is the colour of blood. Her favourite food is sweet candies and apple rabbits. Her specialty is throwing darts to the Totsusa soldiers. Quotes *"My boning knife can and will cut anything!" (Bonus Room) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Totsusa Kingdom Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Animals